Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: The Life Goes On
by Yulia Leerose
Summary: This is a sequel from my story 'Stars Are Crashing In The Sky'. 17 years are passed fast. The princesses of Eracklyon grown up. Zendaya looks like her father and Beyoncé like her mother. The life of the two sisters is full of advenure. Read the story if you want to know which this adventures are.
1. Presentation

**Bloom & Sky's daughters – Zendaya Cecilia Mantelli (18 years) and Beyònce Grace Mantelli (17 years) **

**Stella & Brandon's sons – Alexander Christian Leaver (20 years) and Ryan Liam Leaver (20 years)**

**Flora & Helia's daughter – Kimerly Adda Meracndesz (16 years)**

**Musa & Riven's son and daughter – Ashley Lilla Abbelon (18 years) and Jackson (Jake) Michell Abbelon (19 years)**

**Tecna & Timmy's daughters and son – Tina Angela Paragotta (18 years), Darya Melanie Paragotta (18 years) and Justin Tristan Paragotta (13 years)**

**Aisha & Nabu's daughter and sons – Scarlett Amanda Twern (17 years), Austin Faydee Twern (20 years) and Andrew David Twern (20 years)**

**Diaspro & Jason's daughters – Skyller (Lexi) Bridgit Mershall (18 years) and Brianna Miranda Mershall (7 years)**

…

**Zendaya – **Since she's born, everyone tells her that she looks a lot like her father, thing that makes her a bit angry. She likes to do jokes, most of them to her father. She was born on the same day as her father . She's a decent girl. Her defect is just that she gets angry a bit easy. She's also writing songs with her sister , Kimerly, Ashley, Tina, Darya and Scarlett. She has got the power of fire. She will create, in a secret post, a castle of fire. **(Link on my profile).**

**Beyònce – **She's Zendaya's sister. They are doing everything together. She's a lot like her mother. She's a calm girl. She don't gets angry that easy like her sister, but when someone's talking bad about her family, you don't recognize her. She has got the power of ice. She will create, in a secret post, a castle of ice. **(Link on my profile).**

**Alexander – **He's Zendaya's boyfriend, even if she's 18 and him 20. The age for them doesn't count. He's doing everything to protect her beloved Zendaya. Like his father, his a wolf too. (I'll pretend that Brandon is a wolf).

**Ryan – **He's Alexander's brother and Beyònce's boyfriend, even is she's 17 and him 20. He cares a lot about her. If he heard that she was raped, he's doing everything for rescue her. Like her mother, he's a vampire. (I'll pretend that Stella is a vampire).

**Kimerly – **She's a girl who don't see the bad things in life. She's always smiling. Like her mother, she loves nature and the animals. She knows playing the piano and she writes songs with Zendaya and the others.

**Ashley – **She doesn't support her brother at all. They're always fighting, but this thing will change when James, a friend of her, gets her pregnant because he forced her to do sex with him. Her brother will be with her. Her parents will be a bit shocked when they'll hear that.

**Jake – **He doesn't support her eighter. But when Ashley will get pregnant, he will stay with her.

**Tina – **She and her sister, Darya, are like Albert Einstein daughters. They're very intelligent. They're considered the most intelligent persons in the whole kingdom. She and Darya are twin sisters.

**Darya – **She's Tina's twin sister. Like Tina she's very intelligent. She and Tina are writing songs with Zendaya, Beyònce and the other girls. Once, when they were back in time (they used a time machine that they created), they forgot Justin, their little brother, in the Medieval times. :)))

**Justin – **He's Tina and Darya's little brother. Like his sisters, his very intelligent. He's in love with Zendaya, but he know that it could never be something between them. When he was 10, he made a love potion for Zendaya to fall in love with him. But unfortunately, it didn't work. :)))

**Scarlett – **She'll become an well-known actress all over the world. She loves reciting.

**Austin - ** He's Scarlett and Andrew brother. He and Andrew are twins. He is Tina's boyfriend. He loves a lot Tina, not only because she's a genius in everything, but because she also has a gold heart.

**Andrew – **He's Andrew twin brother. He is Darya's boyfriend. Darya's always helping him with the homework, because he's dyslexic . That's why he loves her soo much.

**Lexi – **On her real name, Skyller Bridgit Mershall. She's Zendaya's best friend. They know each other since kinder garden. Her mother is Diaspro, Bloom's old friend **(Bloom and Diaspro were still friends).** She shares everything with Zendaya, because she's like a sister to her.

**Brianna – **She's Lexi's little sister.

**Mackenzie - ** On her real name, Lucy Marie Sharkenz. She's Zendaya's enemy. She's in love with Alexander, Zendaya's boyfriend, and she 's doing everything to break their relationship. She also the most popular girl in the High School.

**Alice – **She's like a maid to Mackenzie. She haves to do everything she says. When Zendaya & Beyònce will be in a difficult situation, Alice will help them.

**Fiamma – **Her name means ''Flame'' in italian. She's a magical horse, which can fly without the wings. She is Zendaya's friend and messager from her palace. She's a fire horse. **(Link on my profile).**

**Neve – **His name means ''Snow'' in italian. Like Fiamma, he's a magical horse too. He's Beyònce's friend and messager from her palace. He's a snow and ice horse. **(Link on my profile).**

**Fiocco – **His name means '''' in Italian. He's a dog from Beyònce's palace. He likes a lot playing in the snow. **(Link on my profile).**

**Lady - **Bloom & Sky's dog. She's a cocker spaniel. **(Link on my profile).**

**Lila, Sweety & Toby – **They are Lady's kids. **(Link on my profile).**

**Sequine – **She is Stella & Brandon's dog. She's a puddle. **(Link on my profile).**


	2. Chapter 1: After 17 years

**Chapter 1 – After 17 years**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were happy. Their daughters grew up. Zendaya was 18 and Beyoncé 17. Bloom and Sky were awake, but Zendaya and Beyoncé were still sleeping.

**In Zendaya's room… (Link on my profile)**

**Zendaya's POV**

I was sleeping so good, when... suddenly, I was wet! What do you think? My father was in front of my bed with a bucket of water. He went away, but when I got up, I went to him and I dropped a bucket of water on him too. I was laughing and I said:

''Good morning to you too!'' I said to him with a smile on my face.

''Zendaya! This wasn't too polite from you.'' Said my mother to me.

''Oh, sorry mom. But did you see what he did?'' I asked to her.

''Your father was just joking.'' She said to me smiling.

''I was joking too.'' I said to her. She just rolled her eyes.

I went in my room and I got dressed. **(Link on my profile).**

**In the kitchen…**

I was in the kitchen with Beyoncé, mom and dad.

''So, I started to write a new song.'' I said to them.

''Can you sing it?'' asked my mother. I just nodded my head and I started to sing** (Link of the song on my profile)**:

_Went down to South America_

_Met a boy in Columbia._

_I couldn't understand a word he said_

_So he took my hand instead._

_It was late as we ignored the time_

_Now I can't get the stranger off my mind._

_I think about him when I wear this dress,_

_I still smell him in my hair._

_Was it the heat?_

_Making you sweat._

_Was it the beat?_

_Of the drum or my heart and my chest…_

_Eres muy bonita, he said._

_No puedo esperar a verte otra vez._

_I can't wait til' I see you again._

_Besame mucho, princesa._

_And then we dance._

_Oh, he said_

_Besame mucho._

_He kissed my head and then we dance._

As soon as I finished, they applauded me.

''You wrote this?'' my dad asked me.

''No, this was written by Lady.'' I said sarcastically. ''Of course that I write this.'' I said and I rolled my eyes and we started to laugh.

Suddenly, one of the guards who was out, came to me and said that someone was waiting for me outside.

**Outside…**

When I exit from the palace, I saw Lexi. She's my best friend.

''Lexi!'' I cried and I opened my arms.

''Zendy!'' She's cried and we hugged.

''What are you doing here? I mean you were supposed to return from the holyday at the end of this month.'' I said to her.

''Lie or truth?'' she asked me a bit bored.

''Lie.'' I said first.

''My mother decided to return, because she get bored in Caraibe.'' She said.

''And the truth?'' I asked her curiously.

''I didn't support her anymore. My sister eighter. I mean I don't know what happened with her.''

''O..k'' I said and I hugged her. After that we went inside.

**Nobody's POV**

**In the palace…**

''Good morning, Mr. & Mrs. Mantelli.'' Lexi said smiling.

''Good morning, Lexi.'' They both said at the same time.

**In Zendaya's room…**

Zendaya and Lexi lied in the bed and they started to read magazines. Suddenly, Zendaya's phone started to rung. She get up and look at the caller ID. It was Mackenzie.

***Start of the phone conversation***

Zendaya (Z): What do you want, Mackenzie?

Mackezine (M): Oh, Zen, why are you talking to with with that bored tone? We're friends.

Z: Friends?! You and me? Never ever in this life.

M: Ok. Whatever, I called you to tell you that it's missing 3 weeks before the party of the end of the school.

Z: I know. And what it's so interesting?

M: This year I won't renounce so easy. Alexander will go with me at the party.

Z: I'm afraid that your dream will never come true.

M: Why are you saying that?

Z: Because Alexander is going with me at the party.

M: Why are you so sure?

Z: Because he asked me if I want to go with him and I said yes. Have you other things to say?

M: Just one thing. I can tell you that you won't go at the party with him this year.

***End of the phone conversation***

When she put down the phone she rolled her eyes.

''What did she said?'' Lexi asked curiously.

''The same things as always. She wants to go at the party of the end of the school with Alexander.'' She said bored.

''I don't why I asked.'' Lexi said.

''She also said that I won't go to the party with him this year.'' Zendaya said.

''Who knows what she's going to do this year.'' Lexi said bored and they continued to read the magazines.

''Zen, look how sexy is James from BTR (Big Time Rush)!'' Lexi said excited and she showed to Zendaya a photo of James Maslow from Big Time Rush.

''Ou-la-la!'' she said and they started to laugh.

**In the principal room (where Bloom and Sky were)…**

Bloom and Sky were talking, when suddenly Stella, Brandon and their sons came in.

''Hi, Stella, Brandon!'' Bloom said and she hugged Stella.

''Hey, how are you?'' they asked.

''We're fine.'' They both, Bloom and Sky said.

''Where are the girls?'' Alexander asked.

''In their rooms.'' Bloom said and they went in Zendaya's room.

**In Zendaya's room…**

Zendaya, Lexi and Beyoncè were reading magazines when Alexander and Ryan enterd in the room. The girls didn't noticed them.

''Hey girls, what about Justin Bieber in this photo?'' she asked and she showed them the photo. **(Link of the photo on my profile).**

''He's SEXY!'' Beyoncè said.

''He's SEXY and we know it!'' Zendaya said and they all started to laugh. Suddenly, Alexander started to speak.

''So, Justin Bieber is sexier than me?'' he asked Zendaya smiling. Zendaya looked up and saw Alexander smiling.

''No, I was just joking. You're the sexier man I've ever seen.'' She said. He came to the bed and gave to Zendaya a short kiss on the lips. She answered to the kiss. Ryan did the same thing to Beyoncè.

''Ok. So, some minutes ago, Mackenzie called me and she said that I won't go with you at the party this year. But who cares about what she says?'' Zendaya said to Alexander.

''You're right. I can't believe that she can't understand that I don't like or love her.'' Alexander said.

''Hey, what about call the others to come here?'' Beyoncè asked as a suggestion.

All agreed with her. Beyoncè called Kimerly, Ashley, Tina, Darya, Justin, Scarlett, Andrew and Austin.

**After 20 minutes…**

They arrived. They all were in Zendaya's room. They started to play ''Truth or Dare''. It was the turn of Zendaya and Tina.

''Zendaya, truth or dare?'' Tina asked her.

''Hmmm…Dare.'' She answered smirking.

''I dare you to…go to your father and tell him that you're pregnant.'' She said and she laughed a little bit.

Zendaya stand up from the floor and went in the principal room, where Bloom, Sky, Stella, and the other were. Beyoncè and the other were staying at the door to see what happens.

''Uhm…dad, I have something important to tell you.'' She started to say and she look at the door of her room, where the other were.

''What is it, my dear?'' Sky asked his daughter.

''Well, I'll say it.'' She said and she took a deep breath. ''Dad, I'm pregnant.'' She said as she was waiting to see his reaction.

''What?!'' he said and he looked at her shocked. The others were shocked too. **(By 'the others' I mean Bloom, Stella, etc). **At the door, Beyoncè and the other were about to laugh.

''With who are you pregnant?'' Sky asked her, still shocked.

''With Alexander.'' She said. In her mind she was laughing. ''Dad, can I tell you another thing?'' she asked her father.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''This was just…'' she started.

''This was just?'' he asked curiously.

''This was just a joke!'' Zendaya said. The other exit from the room. They all started to laugh.

''You're so good at this.'' Sky said.

''You don't need to say it. I already know it.'' Zendaya said.

''I though that you were really pregnant.'' Said Bloom and they started to laugh too.

''You should have seen your face. It was like 'OMG! What did you say?!'. '' Zendaya said. When they stop laughing, Zendaya and the others went in her room.

''Ok. Now Zendaya, spin the bottle.'' Tina said. Now was the turn of Alexander and Beyoncè.

''Alexander, truth or dare?'' Beyoncè asked him.

''Dare!'' he said.

''I dare you to kiss Zendaya with wildness.'' Was all that she said.

''What?!'' Zendaya asked confused. Alexander said nothing. He just got up from the floor and he went in front of Zendaya. They were looking in each other eyes. Alexander didn't wait for Zendaya to say something. He started to kiss Zendaya with wildness. She answered to the kisses. The others were looking at them. When Alexander and Zendaya finished, Zendaya said to him:

''Now you can go. I don't need you anymore.'' She said. Alexander looked at her with an serious face. Then, they all started to laugh.

**To be continued...**

**Sooo, did you liked the first chapter? I want to know. Ok ok, for the first chapter, it wasn't too interesting, I know. I'll update as soon as I can. Kisses :***

**Ps. I need ideas!**

**-Yulia**


	3. Chapter 2: Zendaya's Dream

**Chapter 2 - Zendaya's Dream**

**Zendaya's POV**

I was very tired so I went to bed.

***The dream starts***

I was lying in my bed, naked. I was massaging my pussy, when suddenly, someone entered in the room. It was Beyoncé. She was naked too.

''What is my beautiful sister doing?'' she asked me as she was lying in bed next to me. I took my hand away from my pussy and I started to kiss Beyoncé on the lips. She was answering to the kisses. Now she was on the top. After that, she went down to my breasts and she started to play with them. I liked when she sucked them. After that, she went down to my pussy. She started to lick it, and after she put her tongue inside my pussy. It was feeling good.

''Mmmm…yeahh…'' I moaned. I really liked it. After that, she put two of her fingers in my pussy and she kept licking. She started to go faster and faster with the fingers. When she finished, she kissed my pussy, which was wet now. After, she came up to my face and we started to kiss again. Our pussies were touching. The feeling was sooo good. We were still kissing when someone else entered in the room. It was my father. When I saw him, we stopped. He was looking at us. He didn't say anything. He just undressed himself. Now, he was completely naked. We saw his dick. It was...WOW! It was really big! Dad came to me and started to kiss me on the lips. He went down to my breasts and pushed them. After, he went down to my pussy.

''Your pussy is so wet!'' he said. He came up to me. Suddenly, I felt dad's dick into me. He was going faster and faster. As he was entering me, he started to kiss Beyoncé on the lips.

''Ohhh dad….Ohh yesss….'' I moaned. He was doing this very good. When he finished, we changed our position. Beyoncé was lied in bed and I was on the top. I started to kiss Beyoncé on the lips, again, and dad introduced his dick in my ass. As I was kissing her, I let some little moan to escape. Beyoncé started to massage her pussy with her right hand. When dad finished with me, he started with Beyoncé. He started to kiss her on the lips, again. After, he went down to her breasts and started to lick them. After that, he introduced his big dick in Beyoncé's pussy. I saw that she liked it, because she moaned.

''Yeahhh…Dad…Keep going….Ohhhh yesss…'' She moaned. Dad started to go faster and faster. As he was fucking Beyoncé, an idea passed by my head. Under my bed, I had dildos, so I picked one. It was pink. It was quite big. As I picked the dildo, dad started to fuck her in her ass. She liked it, I could see it. As she stayed there, I put the dildo in her mouth and she started to suck it. After that, when she finished to suck it, I put it in my pussy. It was big, so I pushed it all in my pussy.

''Ohhhhhh….'' I moaned. When I threw it out of my pussy, I saw that I came on it. I gave it to Beyoncé and she started to suck and like it. When dad stopped, he got up from the bed and I kneeled in front of him. I took his dick in my hand and after that, in my mouth. I started to suck it really hard. He loved it!

''Ohhh Zen…You're…so…good at…this… Yeahhh…'' He moaned. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my head. He started to push my head down on his dick. After, I started to play with his balls. When I finished, I returned to his dick. As I was sucking his dick, Beyoncé was masturbating herself. She put the pink dildo in her pussy. When I was about threw out his dick from my mouth, he came. My mouth was full of his juice. Then, I liked my lips. I went to Beyoncé and I put some of his juice in her mouth. After that, she was till lying in bed. I put my pussy on her mouth and she started to lick, suck and kiss it. Dad put his dick in her pussy and started to kiss me on the lips. Suddenly, we started to play with our tongues. After 5 minutes, dad stopped and I got up from Beyoncé's mouth. I lied in bed, again. Beyoncé started to play with my breasts and dad put the dildo in pussy and his dick in my ass. I was feeling…perfect! Right when I moaned, mom entered in the room.

''What you doing here?'' My mom asked and she started to undress herself.

''Uhm…are you mad at us?'' I asked her.

''No, my dear. Why should I be mad?'' she said and she gave dad a short kiss on the lips. Then, she came up to me and started to kiss me on the lips. Then, dad, removed the dildo and his dick from me.

**After 30 minutes…**

Dad fucked all of us. Now, Beyoncé was sucking his dick. Me and mom were licking his balls. When Beyoncé finished, started my mom to suck his dick. Me and Beyoncé were licking and sucking his balls. When mom finished, we all were standing in front of him. Dad took his dick in his right hand and started to do to himself a hand-job. He was coming. Suddenly, I felt something hot on my face. It was dad's juice. After that, dad kneeled in front of us and started to kiss us.

***The dream end***

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and I got up.

''This was the stranger dream I've ever had.'' I said to myself.

**To be continued…**

**If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me in the reviews! :***

**- Yulia**


End file.
